Pokémon Episode Novelizations
by Blue Hiker
Summary: I have way too much free time on my hands...


It's late at night in the Ketchum household, and a Pokémon battle is being broadcast on TV.

"And Nidorina begins the battle with a Horn Attack!" the TV announcer blared. "But Gengar bounces right back, and… oh, there it is, the hypnosis power of Gengar! This could be the end of Nidorina!

"But wait, the trainer recalls Nidorina! Which Pokémon will he use now?"

A red beam of light appeared and turned into a Pokémon named Onix.

"Oh, it's Onix! Now this giant Pokémon is on the attack—but Gengar jumps aside!"

A young boy named Ash Ketchum was watching the battle from the comfort of his bedroom. Watching the Pokémon battle, he became very excited.

"Yes! I am Ash!" he shouted.

Ash Ketchum is a young boy from Pallet Town.

"And now that I'm 10, I can finally get my Pokémon license," Ash enthused.

10-year-olds can get a beginner Pokémon from Professor Oak, the town's Pokémon expert.

Ash starts shouting to himself. "I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training, and I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world… I will be a Pokémon Master! A Pokémon Master! That's what I'll…"

"Ash, get to bed, right now!"

The interruption came from Ash's mother.

"It's 11 o'clock, and you should be asleep!" she continued.

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey... I can't sleep!" Ash whined.

"Well, if you can't sleep you should at least get ready for tomorrow," Ash's mom flipped the channel. "Here, watch this."

It was an announcement from Professor Oak!

"Good evening Pallet," Professor Oak started. "Tomorrow is the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainers. Which one will you choose?"

"Go to bed when this is done. And remember to change into your pajamas," Ash's mom reminded him.

"Alright, I'm going…" Ash replied.

With that, Ash's mom left, and Ash was allowed to become excited again.

"I'm going!" he said to himself.

Episode 1 

**Pokémon, I Choose You!**

By now, Ash had changed into his pajamas and was in bed. He was dreaming about the day ahead of him, and which of the three starting Pokémon he'd choose.

"Raising a Bulbasaur. That'd be really simple… it's perfect for beginners." Ash was mumbling and imagining the starting Pokémon before him. "What about Squirtle? Or maybe Charmander… those in the know say that's the best way to go…" Ash became restless dreaming about all the different Pokémon he could choose, and his hand pushed his alarm clock, smashing it.

The morning came, and the Pokémon Dodrio cooed. Rays of light shot through Ash's bedroom window, waking him up. He looked at the ground, and saw the alarm clock he'd accidentally smashed during the night.

"Oh no!" Ash cried. "What time is it?"

In record time, Ash shot out of the house, and started bolting towards Professor Oak's laboratory, still in his pajamas.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander—any one's fine, just save one for me!" Ash panted as he ran down the path to Oak's lab.

Once he got there, he saw a crowd had gathered to farewell the trainers who had received their Pokémon before him. One of these trainers was Gary, who had a large cheerleading squad.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man, if he can't do it, no-one can!" The squad cheered as Ash barged through the crowds to reach the entrance. When he got to the front of the crowds, he bumped into Gary himself.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gary taunted, before looking Ash in the eye. "Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you got the chance to meet _me_."

"Gary?"

"Mister Gary to you. Show some respect!" Gary boasted. "Well, Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokémon, and you don't!"

Ash was astonished. "You got… your first Pokémon?"

"That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Pokéball!"

Gary held up a Pokéball, a red and white ball used to capture and store Pokémon.

Gary continued bragging. "Thank you, fans! Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

"Excuse me?" Ash interrupted. "I was just wondering, could you tell me what kind of Pokémon you got?"

"None of your business! If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?"

Gary turned to face the crowd.

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making!" he announced. "Now, I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" 

Gary jumped into a car, where he was driven off. The crowd chased after the car, leaving Ash alone.

"I'll show you…" he mumbled.

"So, you decided to show up after all," a voice interrupted.

It was Professor Oak!

"Oh, Professor Oak, where's my Pokémon?" Ash asked nervously.

Professor Oak seemed hesitant. "You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you aren't going to train in your pajamas."

"Oh no, Professor! I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late, but believe me… I'm ready for a Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

Inside Professor Oak's lab, Ash was considering which Pokémon he should choose.

"I've thought about it a lot, and it took me a long time," said Ash. "But I've finally decided to choose… Squirtle!"

Squirtle's Pokéball flipped open to reveal that it was empty!

"Already taken by someone who was on time," Professor Oak explained.

"Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept… well, in that case I'll choose… Bulbasaur!"

The Pokéball flipped open to reveal that it was also empty!

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon…"

Ash flipped open Charmander's Pokéball. It was also empty.

"Does this mean they're all taken?!" Ash cried.

"Well, there is still one left, but I…"

"Professor, I'll take it!" Ash interrupted.

"I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one…" Professor Oak continued.

"I have to have a Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

Professor Oak handed Ash a Pokéball with a lightning bolt carved into it.

"Well, in that case, don't say I didn't warn you," started Oak.

Ash flipped open the Pokéball. A bright light filled the entire room, and formed into a Pokémon. It was yellow, with red cheeks, and resembled a mouse. It had a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Pi-ka-chu!" it said.

"Its name is Pikachu," Professor Oak explained.

"Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all!" exclaimed Ash.

"You'll see."

Ash picked up Pikachu and started hugging it. 

"Oh, hi Pikachu!" he cried.

Pikachu wasn't impressed at all.

"Pika… chuuu!" Pikachu unleashed a Thundershock, an electric attack, on Ash.

"It's also called 'electric mouse'," Professor Oak explained. "It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."

"I… see… what… you… mean…" Ash mumbled, burnt out from Pikachu's Thundershock.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Now, take these—your Pokédex and Pokéballs," Professor Oak said, holding out the items. Ash gladly took them from the professor, but not before Pikachu took the opportunity to use Thundershock on both of them.

"Thank… you-u-u-u!"

"You're… welco-o-o-me!"

Outside Professor Oak's lab, a crowd had gathered to farewell Ash. His mother was waiting at the fore of the congregation.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfil your dream and start your Pokémon training," Mrs Ketchum started. "But I'm… I'm going to miss you so much! Oh, my little boy!"

"Pi-ka-chu," Pikachu said with indifference. Mrs Ketchum's tone quickly changed and she started speaking at a very rapid pace.

"I've packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate, in case you want something hot—but be careful not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry…"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me… and in front of all these people!" Ash took his backpack from his mother. "Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves!"

"I understand…" she started, then looked down at Pikachu. "Hmm? That's your Pokémon?"

"Pi-ka-chu."

"Yep, that's my Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi!" Pikachu said, as if in disgust.

"With Pikachu at my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world," Ash proclaimed determinedly.

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs… why doesn't this one?" Mrs Ketchum asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right."

Ash pulled out one of the Pokéballs he received from Professor Oak and aimed it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, get in the ball now," Ash requested, throwing the Pokéball.

Pikachu bumped the ball, sending it flying back to Ash. "Pi."

Ash tried again, and for the second time, Pikachu bounced it back. "Ka."

Ash threw the ball a third time, and Pikachu refused to get inside, again sending it toward Ash. "Chu."

Ash tried several more times. "Pi, ka, chu. Pi, ka, chu."

"Oh, you're playing catch! You're friends already!" Ash's mom exclaimed.

"Uh, sure. Pikachu and I are real pals!" Ash proclaimed.

"But it's a little… weird…" Mrs Ketchum started.

"Weird?" Ash mumbled hesitantly.

"Pi… ka… chuuu!" Pikachu sent a huge Thundershock through the whole crowd.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy!" Professor Oak shouted, his voice stuttering from the Thundershock Pikachu was releasing.

"Why?"

"Rubber conducts electricity!"

"Grea-a-at!" Ash shouted to the professor, the Thundershock still jolting through his body.

Pikachu's Thundershock ended.

"Don't forget to change your underwear… every… single… day…" Mrs Ketchum stuttered.

"O… kay…"

"Pi-ka-chu!"

Now, Ash had started his Pokémon journey. As he walked along, Pallet Town moved further and further into the distance. 

However, Pikachu wasn't very enthusiastic about travelling with Ash. He refused to move, meaning that Ash was forced to drag him along the ground using the clothesline his mom packed.

"Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" Ash asked.

"Pi," Pikachu replied stubbornly.

"Is it because you don't like me?"

"Pika pika," affirmed Pikachu.

"Well, I like you a lot. And since you're the Pokémon I'm training, don't you think you could just be a little nicer and open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

Pikachu opened his mouth wide. "Chi-ya!"

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant," Ash began. "Is your name all you can say?"

"Pi-ka."

"Well then, you're just like all Pokémon, so you should act like one and get inside the Pokéball, just like it says in the Pokédex."

Ash flipped open his Pokédex and it started giving him information in a robotic voice.

_"While being trained, a Pokémon _usually_ stays inside it's Pokéball."_

"Ya see?" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped up and pressed one of the buttons on Ash's Pokédex. It started relaying further information.

_"However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined."_

"Okay then." 

Ash reached over to Pikachu and removed the clothesline he was using as a leash. "This ought to make things better… and I'll get rid of these," Ash bargained, removing his rubber gloves. "How's that?"

"Pi."

"Still not good enough?"

Suddenly, the sound of a bird was heard in the distance. Ash turned around and saw the shadow of another Pokémon, Pidgey.

"Huh? A Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed, opening his Pokédex.

"Pidgey is a flying-type Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and the easiest to capture—a perfect target for the beginning Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."

"This is great! It's our lucky day!" Ash cried. "Pikachu… go get it!"

"Chu." Pikachu turned away reluctantly.

"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"

"Chu."

"But why not?"

"Pika, pika, pika, pika…" Pikachu scurried up a tree and sat on a branch. Looking down at Ash, Pikachu yawned. "Chaa!"

"Okay, I get the message. I don't want your help, or need it! I can get that thing all by myself!"

"All right, I pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step… to be the number one Pokémon Master! Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Pidgey, 'cause you're mine!" Ash declared.

Ash threw a Pokéball at Pidgey. "Pokéball, go!"

The Pokéball hit Pidgey, and Pidgey absorbed into a ray of red light and compressed into the Pokéball.

"I did it!"

Suddenly, the Pokéball began moving. Pidgey shot out of the ball and scampered away.

"I blew it!" Ash moaned, before the Pokédex interrupted.

"To capture a Pokémon, you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other."

"Now he tells me," Ash complained.

Pikachu was still on the branch, laughing at Ash. "Pi-ka-ha-chu-ha!"

"But I have to do everything myself!" Ash whined. "Wait, I've got an idea."

Ash pulled his pajama top out of his backpack and quietly snuck up on the Pidgey.

"Okay… just be quiet… there's nothing to be afraid of…" 

The Pidgey turned around and saw Ash.

"Hi… little friend…" Ash jumped on top of the Pidgey, restraining it with his pajama top. "Sorry, buddy!!"

Pidgey struggled and struggled, and it appeared that Ash had to upper hand. However, Pidgey suddenly created a huge whirlwind, which threw Ash to the side, allowing Pidgey to scamper off yet again.

"What happened?" Ash wondered.

"Pidgey's Gust attack creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand Attack."

"Sand?!" Ash cried.

Suddenly a huge cloud of sand hit Ash in the face.

"Guess it's not my lucky day…" Ash moaned, still coughing from the sand.

Pikachu was on its branch, laughing controllably. "Pi-ka-ha-ha-ha!"

Ash looked over to his backpack, where a purple rat-like Pokémon is scavenging for food.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Ash shouted at the Pokémon. He got his Pokédex, which again gave information.

"A forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits and berries."

"Yeah, but this isn't a forest, it's an open field," Ash protested.

"It also comes out into fields to steal food from stupid travellers."

"That means… I'm stupid?"

Pikachu was now about to have a fit. "Pi-ka-ha… chu-ha-ha!"

Ash then spotted some more Pidgey in some tall grass not far away.

"I'll get you this time…" he enthused, throwing a rock at the Pokémon. The rock scored a direct hit.

"I got it!"

Suddenly, however, it became apparent that the Pokémon he hit wasn't a Pidgey. It was a bird Pokémon, that was for sure, but it wasn't a Pidgey.

"I wonder what that is…" Ash wondered. The Pokédex gave an explanation.

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometime attack other Pokémon and humans."

Spearow flew up into the air and began pecking at Ash. After a few moments, it notices Pikachu, and immediately targets it.

"Hey, leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock!"

"Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human-trained Pokémon."

Meanwhile, the Spearow is still beating down on Pikachu.

"Pi-ka… chuuu!" Pikachu cried, attacking Spearow with its Thundershock. The attack succeeded, as Spearow was badly hurt.

"You got it!" Ash exclaimed.

Spearow stood up, however. Using its remaining energy, it called out to its fellow Spearow.

"Spear-oww!"

A whole flock of Spearow came flapping out of a nearby tree. They were headed for Ash and Pikachu!

"Uh-oh! Uh, should we run?"

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu, who was now on the ground beside Ash.

For a long while, Ash and Pikachu ran, with the Spearow chasing them. Eventually the Spearow began catching up.

Ash jumped in front of Pikachu. "Don't worry, Pikachu! No matter what, I'll save you!"

Pikachu, however, wasn't eager to co-operate with Ash, and ran ahead.

"Don't run ahead! I said I'll protect… ow!" Ash cried. The Spearows had caught up, and both Ash and Pikachu were now under full attack. However, they kept running.

"Leave Pikachu alone, Spearows!"

Pikachu was on the ground, so Ash quickly picked it up and kept running. However, Ash came to the edge of a steep cliff that was towering above a river. The Spearows were still chasing after the two. Ash decided that the only way he could go was down.

"Well, Pikachu…" Ash jumped off the edge. "Here we go!"

Ash and Pikachu flew down the cliff and fell into the river. Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and tried to swim far enough for them to be safe from the Spearow.

Meanwhile, a young girl, Misty, was fishing on the river. Misty had orange hair, and wore yellow suspenders and blue pants.

Suddenly, Misty's fishing rod started moving frantically.

"Hey, I got a bite!" she exclaimed. She started tugging the fishing rod, but it was almost too heavy for her to lift up. "Oh, wow! I really think this could be a big one!"

With great effort, she forced the fishing rod out of the water. Ash and Pikachu let go of the line, flying behind Misty and landing firmly on the ground.

"Aaw, it's just a kid…" Misty started, before spotting Pikachu. "Oh, and a Pokémon! Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ash replied.

"Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing!" Misty scolded. "Is it breathing?"

"I… I… I think so."

"Well, don't just sit there! It needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here. You've got to get moving!"

"You mean a hospital?" asked Ash.

"Yes, for Pokémon."

"Uhh, can you tell me… which way do I go?"

"That way!" Misty pointed in the direction of a nearby city.

Suddenly, Ash looked behind him and saw the Spearows. They were still chasing after him!

"They're coming back! Run!"

Ash ran to Misty's bike and put Pikachu in the basket before zooming off.

          "What are you doing?!" Misty exclaimed, watching Ash leave. "Hey, that's my bike!"

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash shouted as he rode off into the distance.

"Oh, you!" Misty mumbled.

As Ash was riding to get Pikachu some help, it started to rain. Ash started speeding up.

"Just hang on, Pikachu! We're almost there!"

The rain got harder and Ash ran over a big puddle, crashing the bike. Ash and his Pokémon pal went flying and slammed onto the ground. Ash looked over at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!!" he cried, running over to the hurt Pokémon. "Pikachu… this can't… happen…"

Ash held up a Pokéball.

"Pikachu, get inside. I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu… just listen to me and go inside. After that, then… after that, just trust me!"

The Spearows had now caught up to Ash, and were just overhead.

"Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet!"

Ash looked over to Pikachu. "Pikachu, get in the ball, it's the only way!"

Ash looked up at the Spearow, as they closed in on him. 

"I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master; I can't be defeated by the likes of you! Do you hear me?! I'm going to capture and defeat you all!"

Ash took a deep breath, and shouted at the flock. "Come and get me!"

The flock of Spearow charged at Ash and Pikachu. Ash bravely protected his Pokémon friend. Pikachu, seeing this, used his last remaining strength to jump up past Ash and into the flock, letting out a huge Thundershock.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUU!"

          Later on, Ash, now coming to his senses, opened his eyes and looked at Pikachu. They were both on the ground.

          "Well… we beat 'em."

          "Chu."

          Suddenly, a rainbow-colored bird flew overhead. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to find out what Pokémon it was.

          _"There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified."_

Ash stood up, and saw the town Misty directed him to earlier. He walked down the path to the city, nursing Pikachu, who was licking his face. They were now friends.

          This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash and Pikachu. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart pounding perils and endless excitement. Together, they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond your wildest imagination. And as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wonderous place: the incredible world of Pokémon.

To be continued…__


End file.
